All The Falling Stars
by Pearla
Summary: Inuyasha drabbles, babbles and one shots.
1. Tripping Down

**Title:** Tripping Down  
**Pairings:** SangoxMiroku hint.  
**Words:** 232  
**Rating:** K+  
**Summary:** She crashes after, following the past; haunted by time.

She tripped down, slipped through his achy reaching fingers following _if only_, and _just afflicted._

But mostly, _little brother._

There was rain, puddles thick with mud and running over onto the old rut cracked roads. He had caught her falling through it, legs covered in mud and spring grass, she pushed him away, her face turned toward the north.

He shook her, _look at me_. The muck made her impossible to keep a hold of and she fell right out of his reach, dry sobbing as she started to run.

In her heart was his name, chanted over and over when she lay awake at night. There above the stars, they are all falling, millions of falling stars…

She had never asked him if he remembered blossoms or moths wings or their mothers voice because she wasn't sure if she could even remember their father's.

_Do you…?_

Time, it was always a matter of time. He might not survive, jewel shard being twisted out and remade with the other pieces leaving him transiently whole in a place further away than demons could ever take him.

That place is memory; a place that could betray worse than death.

_Maybe, maybe_ her mind tormented her.

He could be laying broken like a teacup, leaking into the moss and mud.

This is her hell; this is her belief, fate and faith.

Maybe this is love.


	2. Splintered Savior

**Title: **Splintered Savior  
**Parings: **None  
**Words: **277  
**Rating: **K+  
**Summary:** What he wants he chases, he keeps on going. Nevertheless, is it the right thing?

He turned capturing the arrow with the edge of his _shakujo_, throwing it off, back toward her. She splintered it with her sacred powers and walked toward the door.

_Wait, where is she?!_ He wanted to call after her, instead he righted himself and his shakujo jingled innocently.

She paused and spoke slowly, "Dust is dust."

He felt the heat rise up into his neck and face then the washbasin fear overturned onto him leaving him stepping after, "Kikyou."

She wasn't sure she heard him, but turned her head toward him, "Yes, hoshi?"

"I knew." He breathed into her ear.

"What?" She tried to make herself snap at him but he had a hold of her; all warm hands.

"Inuyasha. Shippou. Sango." He pressed his lips against her ear, their names rasping in his throat.

"Kago_me_", she added helpfully, smiling.

"Kagome", painfully choked out of his throat.

Kikyou clucked her tongue to roof of her mouth and smiled wider.

He slid his hand over her lips, crushed her cheeks, puckering her mouth; placed a chaste kiss on her brow, on her lips, and whispered, "Where?"

"North of the river, just before the caves." And it _hurt_; she crumbled against the hut wall.

"Good." Relief melting into the word, his shakujo cleared the doorway.

She didn't look up, her head balanced against the smooth bark, her lips moved but no sound. She licked her lips and tried again, her left hand clawing at her hakama, the other bearing the fallen weight of the bow, "If he knew he'd kill you."

"I know." She could hear his footfalls and his shakujo for a long time after in the silence.


	3. Death, Sister, Mother

**Title: **Death, Sister, Mother.  
**Pairings: **KohakuxSango  
**Words: **457  
**Rating: **T  
**Summary: **He couldn't move, so he reached out the only way he could, trapping them both.

He shivered inwardly when he was father told him he was to go.

The assignment was a lord's castle plagued by youkai.

When he stepped through the gateway he felt it, he looked around, but nobody seemed to sensed it. In this feeling he was alone.

The emptiness cradled him; power hungry, it's maw agape, reaching out for his father ahead of him, his sister to his left.

It spread out it's spidery fingers and took him first, completely.

He stood frozen, knowing, as the retainer spoke, furtive at any creak of the floorboards below him or scuffle of dirt. He finished and backed away, retreating to the interior of the manor.

So fast, so incredibly fast he couldn't focus. Blood gathering on the ground, the dim breaking of wood, which he understood too late was bone and the ripping of skin.

The demon was gone. It was over.

His father and all the others bowed to the now apparent lord. Kohaku bowed too, his expression blank thinking that this wasn't what he wanted, not at all. This life, but he took it with aplomb. Did it so well.

Then, something was horribly wrong.

Dim screaming met his ears, he was moving fast, with too much velocity. He couldn't stop. How had he even begun?

"What..are..."

"No, no!"

It went through them, screams, the kusarikama quieting them.

It was silent then, silky tendrils invading the corners of his mind, cocooning him. One was left, his arm upraised to strike and he heard it.

"Kohaku?" Just once. So quiet, an echo from the corner of his very self. He struck out, blind.

More screaming and pain. Something hurt. _Him._

Crying, it was her.

The cocoon was vanishing, he could see. Blood rushing in his ears, out.

The sky above him, he was lying flat, in pain, warm liquid in his mouth, bubbling out.

More crying, but it wasn't his own. Sister.

He couldn't move, so he reached out the only way he could, trapping them both, "Sister, I'm so scared."

Death staring at him with his sister's face, ragged and pale.

He was only twelve, his shouldn't be dying.

The maw pulled him in, contained him. A man holding a jewel from Heaven was buried in his mind and the tendrils reached out.

_Death, sister, mother; _her hair was on his cheeks, his lips. Repeating his name over and over.

"Don't go." He said, but she didn't hear him. He was crying.

Air sound, gasping, a heavy weight atop him.

Tears leaking out of his eyes in the silence.

Then she was gone.

_Sister._


	4. Silly

**Title: **Silly**  
Parings: **None. Just Sango.  
**Words: **390  
**Rating:** T  
**Summary:** Edited memories. What is it like to forget?

_Where does the soul go when the body ceases? _She thinks about this thought, tries to consider it too dark for the lightness of the day, shakes it away wearily and steps forward.

It is always Kagome with the smiles, the skip to her step, the damnable cheery attitude, she envied that. Just once, _once_ she wanted to feel that way again.

It was constant, the tugging at her conscience, the voice, hers or her brother's,_ "'I breath, only my mind is consumed. Will you do nothing?'"_

Once she would have railed at the nothingness that consumed her, shoved the bedclothes away, tore the scrolls from the walls, turned over tables, refused food and water. _Once_, she would have.

But she couldn't.

"_Raise one finger and they both die."_

She didn't even hate him anymore. That is how he did it, she realized later.

It was slow, the take over, like noticing your leg was almost asleep, you couldn't quite feel it, you couldn't quite not, the tingling sensation crawling down your leg.

_Silly Kagome, you should have watched your step..._Abruptly she was drifting off and the thought wasn't quite right, but it kept going. _Those roots were always dangerous, the old tree branches were always too pliable, to trip, to fall down, silly really, silly..._

_No, wait, _said a corner of her mind,_ that's a lie._

_Inuyasha, that sword should have been sheathed, you were always just a little careless, careful about that one thing, but accidents happen. Terrible, all the blood, the rushing innards hitting the silky spring grass._

_Sure, sure. _Her mind started to insist upon it.

_Miroku-sama, oh, you beautiful boy, keep your hands to yourself, but you couldn't, never could. Her hands were delicious on your flesh, weren't they? And your blood was even sweeter than your words._

"I don't..." The room was dead, nobody answered, no reassurance, again she was flying in the vast hilarity that was life.

_Shippou was so quick, the candy, soft and chewy, bits of sleeping, too much, too quick and he was gone. _

There was nothing, nothing. Finally she was happy, she was free. There was no more anger, but there was laughter.

In the dark corners of the room, behind her during the days, if you could call them days, he laughed.

He had finally won.


End file.
